Alfred in Wonderland
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: (Full description inside) Alfred is a detective who is searching for his missing friend Arthur Kirkland, who was lost as a child. Returning to the 'crime scene', Alfred gains a bump to the head and wakes up in a strange new world...sucky summary, look inside!
1. The Beginning, a Friend Lost

**_Alfred F. Jones has been investigating the disappearance of his good friend Arthur Kirkland for 10 years. You see, the home in which the two friends lived was burned down in a tragic accident and sadly Arthur was believed to have died. Alfred knew different though and now, at the age of 25, he has become a professional investigator and reopened the case of the missing man. Wandering to their childhood home the American feels himself being pushed and falls over. Suddenly, what seems like a fall and a bump to the head has sent him to a land where the flowers talk, there's a part boy-part cat following him and a mysterious hatter who just doesn't fit into the picture...will Alfred ever get out of this land of wonders and solve the mystery of Arthur Kirkland...or will he perish against the red king and queen...?_**

**_Hello and welcome to my newest adventure Alfred in Wonderland! I suddenly just wished to write this after coming across a roleplay I did with an old friend once upon a time. We were both very fond of the Alice in Wonderland theme in Hetalia and came up with an amazing roleplay which has remained in my mind ever since. So, in dedication of the memory of that roleplay and a friendship, I am writing it as a fanfiction. Enjoy everyone!_**

* * *

_Arthur James Kirkland, aged 17 years old, was my best friend. Teacher, brother, awful magician...Arthur was the only family I'd got in a way...my other brother Matthew having died young. But...something bad happened one day and well- we got separated. Never again did I see that mad wannabe magician...Who am I? My name's Alfred Frederick Jones, I'm an American of 25 years and I lost my best friend 10 years ago. Ever since that day, I had decided to try to find him...the authorities told me to give up straight away...I mean c'mon...I was only 15 when I began my search! But, as Arthur said I always did, I ignored what I was told and did things **my **way. Now, I'm a professional investigator who has cracked open the rusty case of Arthur Kirkland's disappearance and have taken charge. We'll find you bro...I know we will!_

Alfred smiled bitterly as he gazed at the picture pinned to his notice board, brow creased in frustration as he threw himself onto his office chair. It had been six whole months since he opened the case of his old friend and gone over old ground. It was time for new action and the American knew this more than anybody. Blowing over a hot cup of coffee, a hand running through his messy blonde hair, he took a sip and began typing up a little more on his report of what had happened that night...when it all went wrong. "Tsk, they missed out a lot." He commented angrily to himself as he tapped away furiously at the keys. "Then again, I suppose they couldn't get enough evidence to prove what had happened...what **really **happened that night." Every now and then, he took a look at Arthur's picture and felt a bite of frustration seize him as he recalled everything that had happened that night-

_.~Flashback~._

_"Arthur, Arthur where are you?!" Alfred cried as he looked around wildly, sapphire blue eyes glistening with unshed tears as orange and gold flames licked at the walls and ceiling in the reflection of his gaze._

_Soon enough, the weak cry of Alfred's name reached his ears and the American teen ran towards the sound desperately. Repeating Arthur's name, he soon came across the Brit in the library..but with a burning wooden wall between them._

_"Alfred! Get out of the house!" Arthur yelled over the groans of the house and the sound of falling debris. He flung his arm towards the outside of the house to emphasize his point, but the sheer determination in the younger teens eyes had caused fear to pierce his heart as sharp as a knife through the air._

_"No way! I'm not leaving you here!" The other replied, pressing himself against the stone wall and trying to edge his way towards the Brit as quickly as he could without getting burned. _

_"I don't want you hurt you-" He began before yelling as more debris fell toward him, catching his foot as he dove to the side to avoid getting flattened and getting caught by the burning wood. He let out a yell and attempted to remove his leg from under a large chunk of wood but to no avail, the limb becoming blistered and burned quickly. "Alfred, get out!" He cried._

_Upon seeing that his 'brother' was in danger, Alfred desperately attempted to get into library where Arthur was. Panic rising within him, Alfred frowned as the only way he could get through to the Brit was by leaping through the flaming wall...both boys knew it and it caused fear to shine in both of their eyes. They knew how this evening would end...they knew they had very slim chance of getting out alive...but for each other-it was worth the risk. Slowly, the American teen took two-three-four steps back and, with a yell of Arthur's name, dove into the crumbling wall and burst through the over side. Flames licked the walls and books fell off of their shelves and finding their way towards Alfred the American looked around clumsily as he stumbled to his feet. "Arthur...?" He called, eyes widening at the sight that greeted him._

_Arthur Kirkland...was gone._

* * *

What followed Alfred shall never forget. The blazing lights, the cool touch of water as firefighters helped put the fire out, the blistering sound of the ambulance causing his head to spin...the American could remember it as if it was only yesterday...

The sound of the door opening touched his ears and Alfred turned to see his assistant, Ivan, watching him from the opening. The sight of the (what Alfred called) grey haired Russian sent a smile to his face but an internal frown hit him as he realized he had been crying while typing.

"I am going home now, Alfred. You are coming home now, da?" The Russian asked expectantly, smiling innocently and violet eyes piercing through Alfred while he was holding the door. "It is getting late and you have been working hard, even by my standards~"

_That was a compliment...right? _The Investigator thought curiously as he gave the older male a nod, "Sure, Ivan...thanks." He glanced to the clock, 11 already, and sighed while standing and grabbing his infamous bomber jacket. Zipping it up, he and his assistant walked out together while talking about their plans for the night. Ivan was due to go and visit his sisters, after not seeing them for a month, and Alfred simply mentioned he was going home.

"Do you wish for a ride home, Alfred?" Ivan asked politely, heading to his impala while watching him.

"No thanks, dude, I just want fresh air tonight." He replied, waving Ivan of as he drove away and abandoned Alfred in the cold night.

About an hour later, Alfred slowed down and stared at the ruins of his old home...his childhood wonderland. It was time he returned to this place once more, if only for a short amount of time. Walking amongst the abandoned ashes of the once rich and large house, the American stopped at the point where Arthur had once stood on that faithful day. Tears escaped his eyes as he knelt down and touched the ground, a book near the place where he was touching. **Alice in Wonderland**. "Arthur's favourite book..." He mused to himself while standing and blowing the ash off of the covers and stroking the spine of it fondly.

Suddenly, as if by magic, something hard hit the back of the American's head right on the crown. With the sheer force of it, he fell to his knees and then onto his stomach with a groan...his vision fading in and out like his consciousness. What had hit him...? He couldn't tell as his vision finally blurred over and he faded into a darkness which seemed familiar yet strange to him...

_He went into the realm of dreaming-_  
_Where the impossible becomes possible-_  
_And the possible seems... a fantasy~_

* * *

**Chapter one complete, my mind reeling with new ideas which seem to appear from nowhere~ Where shall this new adventure take us? Well, let's find out in chapter two~ Please read, review, fav & follow if it takes your fancy~ No flames, please, but do enjoy all the same~**


	2. Wonderland, What?

**Wow, this has become pretty popular pretty quickly! Thank you so much to those who have fav'd, follow'd and reviewed! I feel so loved ;3; I shall TRY and re-write the rp as best as I can ^^ BIG thank you to all those who have fav'd, follow'd and reviewed once again, love you all xxx**

* * *

_Alfred...don't give up...don't give up on your search...don't give up on me..._

The soft voice drew the American investigator from the deep abyss of his unwelcome sleep, his eyes blurred over with a misty film. "W-Who...?" He murmured to himself, dragging his heavy body into a seated position. A soft groan escaped his lips, the warm breath turning into a grey drew in the icy air. His hands; cold, scratched and numb, scrambled in order for him to find his glasses. It was then, he heard something which made him freeze for a moment. It wasn't a sound that he'd ever heard before, it was one so horrifying that it could have made the faint hearted faint on the spot...it was the sound of laughter...not the normal laughter that you'd hear when you'd cracked a good joke...but this laughter was cold...matching the icy atmosphere of the site. It almost contained a raspy...metallic feel, as if it belonged to something that wasn't natural...something that only could be man-made.

Finally, Alfred had found his glasses and placed them at a slant on his face. What sight greeted him...took his breath away. Rather literally, as instantly the man was pressed to the ground with his chest being compressed. Gasping for air, he tried to scratch at what was causing him such a strong discomfort and a secondary sound of horror reached his ears. Have you ever listened to nails being dragged down a chalk board? It is often called one of the most frustrating and irritable sounds to ever have been discovered. Well, imagine that sort of sound...but against solid metal. As Alfred looked up at what held him so firmly, his eyes widened. Not in horror, not in utter discomfort, but in..._wonder.__  
_

The creature, must have been about seven-foot in height, could not be distinguished as neither man nor animal. It's glowing purple eyes burned into Alfred's, grabbing his neck and pulling him up with hands made of iron and copper infused together. If the investigator took a careful gaze into the creature's eyes, he could see beyond them as if they were transparent and into its mind; a set of bronzed gears and almost a metronome in the center. Around this creature's neck, a large collar was tight against its metallic skin and little sparks could be made visible from it supplying the body with power. If Alfred had never seen something so...strange...it was when the creature opened it's mouth to speak, the laughter with the raspy sound had returned.

_"Who are you...stranger? Where are you from?" _It asked, almost acting...civil.

The American blinked in surprise at the rather calm question, still scrabbling at the creature's hand around his neck. His face was going red from the struggle to breathe and his eyes began to grow distant...until he was dropped roughly onto the cold, hard ground. Spluttering for air, he trembled lightly and tried to move away from the creature. That is...until he saw the almost _sad _look upon its face, it almost looked...lonely.

"M-Me?" He asked, "I'm from America." He said with a nervous smile, rubbing his neck slightly as he got feeling in his body again.

_"Amerika..." _The creature repeated, a puzzled expression covering it. If Alfred had to pin the creature's voice...past it's raspy and metallic sound...it almost sounded-Russian. _"I cannot say I have ever heard of such a place...is it far?"_

"What do you mean, you've never heard of such a place?! We're **in **America, aren't we?!" Okay, if the big metal creature in front of him hadn't made him suspicious, Alfred began to realize that he was in a dream. Not in a real world, a fake world, where anything could happen. He watched as the creature shook its head, that laugh returning but only in a mere chuckle this time.

_"Nyet, I believe you are confused. We are in the outskirts of Wonderland-" _It began.

"Whoa whoa" The American interrupted, "Wonderland? Now, stop playing around with me. This isn't Wonderland, that's just a made up story for kids with wild imaginations!"

Once again, the creature shook its head. _"Have you looked around yet?" _It asked innocently, tilting its head to the side slightly in an almost cute puppy dog pose.

"Of course I-" He began, before actually taking a moment to notice that giggles could be heard...from the flower beds. Walking over curiously and correcting his glasses, he knelt beside a tulip and a rose curiously. "Where did _that _come from...?" He asked openly, more directing it to the creature at first.

_"**Here...**" _The reply came, but sounding more from the..._tulip! _

"W-Who said that?" Alfred asked, now seriously confused and almost concerned. Was he getting sick, or was the flower talking to him?!

**"I did."**Once again, the 'Tulip' replied.

"B-But, you're just a flower?!" He said openly, frowning deeply now. What in America's name was going on?!

**"How rude! Really, Elizabeta, I don't see why you bother talking to such...youth. No courtesy at all."**The rose decided to pipe up, rustling it's petals in frustration.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry-" The American began to apologize, but the rose was too far gone to stop now.

**"Honestly, people these days. Back in the days where I was just a seedling, people were a bit more kind to us flowers. Watering us regularly, keeping us in just the right temperature for us to grow." **It almost let out a wistful sigh, to the tulip's amusement as it began to giggle.

**"Roderich, you mustn't get so frustrated. I'm sure the young man didn't mean anything, did you mister?" **It asked gently, tilting the head of the flower towards the American in gesture.

"Of course not..." He replied, apologizing again to the rose before standing straight. Looking around once more, it was almost like he was high. Purples and greens clashed and swirled in the trees, the grass growing spotty yellow and pink. The sky was a healthy green, the darkened areas holding small animals which watched in amusement as the American learned his way around the small clearing. It was only when a soft call was heard in the distance, that Alfred snapped back to reality and tilted his head towards the sound.

"Iron...Iron where _are _you?!" The voice called, to which the metal being seemed to respond as his collar began to shine a gentle blue. At last, a face appeared behind the voice and another young man walked into the clearing. Alfred took in his appearance and instantly thought that he was a little...odd.

He must have been about five and a half foot, with short legs and a longer body. He wore a dusty old cloak and a purple waistcoat, beneath it a grey shirt from it not being washed properly in many years. Black trousers and leather boots adorned the other's lower half. Upon his head, an old top hat appeared to slant over face slightly as tufts of blonde stick out from beneath it's ring. He appeared clean, with pale creamy skin and no moles or any distinguishable features. But, what did catch Alfred's attention was the piercing emerald eyes which shone in the shadow of the hat. At this moment, confusion seemed to spread through them as well as the young mans face, pausing in mid-step to study the American as he was being studied.

Truly, Alfred didn't appear at his best at that moment. His normally tidy-ish hair was a complete mess, not even his infamous nantucket actually sticking up but blending in with his hair. His glasses were once again slanted from the quick turn to face the stranger and his bomber jacket was open yet filthy. His white shirt was torn a little and god knows where his tie went...truly, he looked a rugged, tired and confused mess.

"'ello there, chap." Alfred was greeted cheerfully, the young man walking over and offering his hand to shake. "I see Iron over there made a new 'friend'~" He chuckled, "How wonderful~ And who might you be~? Oh I do love new people, seeing new people, talking to new people, seeing, talking, seeing, talking-" It was as if the man was on repeat as he began to chant the two words at a quickened rate until 'Iron' spoke up.

_"Hatter-!" _

"_**I'm**_** fine...**" He gasped the second after, calming down. "I must apologize and let you actually answer some of my questions~"

"Well, i'm-"

"Oh but not here, chap. No no no! We can't have you all shattered and shivering to the bone in this wasteland. Come, I will take you to my home, there we can have tea and talk while maybe having a slice of cake or two." The 'Hatter' chatted away, taking Alfred by the arm and helping along as he spoke. "Oh~ And goody~ You should catch my dear friend's the March Hare and little Dormouse~"

"Uh..." Alfred could only mutter as he listened to the strange man ramble on, 'Iron' walking behind them both and listening intently to their conversation. Or, the rather one-sided speech the 'Hatter' was making at the time.

* * *

In the background, the Tulip and the Rose were still locked in a head-on debate about how the generations had changed. But, as the sun went down and the air grew even colder than before, they knew to keep quiet. Just as they had always known, the same footsteps could be heard as it walked past them, blood splattering over the spotted grass which was freshly grown and giving the atmosphere a silenced ending. Suddenly, a sniff could be heard by the flowers and a low howl escaped into the night. Whatever this _thing _had been hunting for...it was now found...and about to be hunted.

* * *

**Gosh! This has taken me a while to write! I must apologize! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, looks like Alfred's made a couple of new friends, right? I've gone a little weird with the plot, but I know what i'm going to do now~ Hopefully i'll be making weekly updates now i'm out of school!**

**Please, read, review, fav, follow and enjoy as I hope you always do~ **

**DSOTL**


	3. Diamond Heart Club or Ace?

**Well, what can I say? Yet another large thank you to all who has fav'd follow'd ect. Gotta say love to you all, my dear friends~ Well, I've found the last chapter so much fun to write with the Hatter and Iron that i've STARTED this chapter the next day xxx not even 24 hours after I started the other one really :) I gotta lot of hope for this fanfiction, even more than my others if i'm honest. *whispers* _shhh, don't tell anyone ;) _**

**Anyways, last chapter we met Iron, the metallic creature which was neither human nor animal. He seemed to befriend Alfred, despite the fact the American was terrified of him at first. We also met Elizabeta the Hungarian Tulip and Roderich the Austrian Rose, bickering over the generations and even debated this with Alfred giving him a bit of conversation for once. Finally, we cannot forget the little darling which is the Hatter, who has so far taken Alfred under his wing and has offered to have tea back at his place and meet his 'friends'. **

**Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and everything which follows from this meet/greet.**

* * *

The walk was longer than he had expected. If Alfred hadn't had gotten so fit over his work outs in the gym back home he would've nearly died of exhaustion by now, having walked from the time the sun set to the time when the dawn blessed the lands with warmth and light. His eyes drooped downwards heavily as the Hatter chatted away to him about whatever popped into his happy little mind at the time. It was only when they came to an abrupt stop that the American actually paid attention and prevented himself from falling over the smaller man in front of him. What had caught his attention? It took Alfred a moment to realize that the ground was trembling, but not as if a common earthquake had caused the ground to tremble, in fact, this tremor which shook the ground so feverishly didn't seem...natural at all.

The Hatter's mind was whistling and whirling faster than usual. His eyes darkened with a focused purpose. He had to get this _just _right in order to get to his home, and each journey taken always made the task of finding his home even more difficult than the last. In fact, he was so deeply concentrated on finding the location of his home he didn't realize he was murmuring incoherent words to himself which only Iron, with his hypersensitive hearing, could hear and depict clearly.

" _Diamond, heart, club or ace...slow and steady wins the race...show your card...know your place...diamond, heart, club or ace...?" _He murmured to himself, before snapping back to reality and his emerald eyes became light again as the 'madness' took a hold once again. "Come along chap, we aren't too far away now~" He cooed, deciding the direction in which they must take and pointing as if he were a mere boy scout. Linking arms with the American investigator, Hatter jumped along while noting that the tremors were growing stronger in the ground.

"So...Hatter?" Alfred asked carefully. The way in which the other man walked, talked and merely acted...didn't quite seem real. He noted the Hatter's continuously happy nature, the way his eyes glistened and gleamed when he was talking and the way they equally darkened as he stopped and thought to himself quietly. His slightly paled lips, the way they moved minutely in order to not allow anyone to understand what he said from afar and yet the obviously genius mind in regards to Iron and Iron's abilities. This contrast in such a person...would drive anyone simply **mad **with such conflict inside...the American knew conflict and it's effects upon a person all too well and it was a wonder he too hadn't become mad...or was he mad enough to dream of such a place? Yes, the American was still certain this was a dream...despite earlier admitting to himself it couldn't have been such.

"Yes, dear boy~?" The smaller man chimed, tilting his head to face the American with a gleeful smile. "Oh I must say, it is _wonderful _to have company again. It's dreadful being sad and lonely, sad, lonely, sad, lonely-"

"_Hatter!" _Iron spoke up in the background, tapping the young man gently on the shoulder.

"Oh i'm alright~!" Hatter smiled, waving his hand in dismissal at Iron before turning back to Alfred with shining eyes. "As I was saying, you have no idea how it is to be stuck all alone with no one to keep you company. To be forever considered _mad _for believing in such ideas as a second chance~"

This sentence brought a smile to Alfred's face. Yes, he knew all too well what it was like to be alone, to be called mad, to give a second chance. It all came as second nature to him, not that he'd admit that to someone he'd only just met. After all, Alfred was still looking for Arthur, he decided he may as well look for him in this...strangely pleasant new country...or that's what he deemed the so called 'Wonderland'...a new country. _Hey! That's an idea! _Alfred suddenly thought to himself, _When I get home, I can claim this country in the name of America, right? Finders keepers, after all...that's **if **I get out of here..._

A hand blocking him from walking any further brought him out of his thoughts and he realized he had been keeping the Hatter in silence for a while.

"Ah, uh...I mean-" He began before collecting his thoughts together and running a hand through his hair, "So, tell me about this place...'Iron' said that it was Wonderland-"

"Ah yes, _Wonderland, _A place where anything that seems unreal...is all too real." The Hatter's expression darkened once again, "Wonderland, a place where the people aren't divided into two as the story books would suggest...but into four. Four kingdoms...four symbols...four enemies of mine. The King of the Diamonds, the Queen of Hearts, The King of Clubs, and the missing kingdom...the King and Queen of Ace's." He shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips as he looked out into the distance. Where the two had stopped, was the top of a small hill which overlooked miles and miles of field and river. It was a beautiful sight, but Alfred's eyes remained on the Hatter who had captured his attention so easily.

"What do you mean...?" He began to ask when suddenly

The ground began to shake, the trees began to tremble and the Hatter began to laugh...to Alfred, all of it was a terrifying sight. Grabbing onto the nearest tree, the American closed his eyes tightly as he felt the ground shake even more violently than before. Calling for the Hatter to grab onto something or someone, Alfred shuddered out of panic before seeing the ground begin to crack open. To anyone who looked on from afar, it would seem that the hill had gained a rather sadistically gleeful smile.

Alfred...was trapped. Gripping onto his tree, the ground surrounding it had opened up into an ebony abyss of deadly risk. The American was all for taking a risk, being the regular risk taker back home, but this was _ridiculous! _On the other side of the circle, Iron stood alone with a soft smile on his metallic face. Where was the Hatter?! Well, that was the least of his problems at that moment as he noticed his grip begin to slip.

"Oh...dear..." He groaned, trying to keep an iron grip on the tree but the building sweat in his palm caused him to slip fully... _Arthur...i'm so sorry... _He thought as a yell was ripped from his throat, falling downwards to no doubt his untimely death. _I couldn't find you...I couldn't be...your hero..._

**ALFRED!**

The American's eyes remained shut, mouth open in a perfect 'O'. Even as he felt something grab onto his arm tightly, and the force of a swinging momentum seemed to daze him despite not being able to see. He grunted lowly as he hit the hard ground and rolled, his arm bending at a nasty angle and a yell once again ripping from his lips. This was _not _his day, it was clear.

"_Are you alright, Amerika?_" Iron bent over the American, a curious expression upon looking at his arm. The poor dear, he didn't realize that 'Amerika' was where Alfred was from, he wasn't America...but he was from America. Despite this, Alfred didn't correct him as he cradled his now dislocated arm.

"I-I'm fine...thank you for getting me." Alfred answered, shaking his head and waving his good hand in dismissal.

"спасибо[*], Amerika. But...it was not me..." Iron answered, helping the man to stand slowly.

"Then...who?"

"Excuse me, Chaps~ A little help...please?" Hatter called from a vine, clinging to it as it swung dangerously over the abyss below. His face was red from the effort he had put in, but his face was gleeful and cheerful with a successful rescue. "Maybe I should give up being a Hatter, and be a rescuer~" He joked as Iron reached over and grabbed his vine, dragging it to safety.

"_Nyet, don't do that! You're the one who prevents me from rusting!_" Iron said with (if he was human anyways) an exasperated tone.

"Yes yes, i'm only joking, Iron. Honestly, who'd want to give up being a Hatter? It's the greatest job in the world~!" The Hatter cheered, jumping over to the American with a concerned expression. "Now, are you alright, young Alfred?"

"Dude...i'm probably older than you by far...but yeah, i'm fine. I just think my arms-"

"_Dislocated?_" Iron cut in, kneeling by the injured limb with fascination. "_Interesting..._"

"Oh don't worry about that chap~ I'll just put that in for you and-" The simply mad man began, kneeling by Iron and taking a hold of the arm. Quickly, he pushed it back into it's socket and Alfred gave a low hiss of pain before relaxing.

"That was easy..." The Investigator joked, standing and moving his arm. "It's numb though..."

"It'll do that, not to worry~ Now then, shall we? My house is not too far away~" Hatter chimed, skipping away down the hill with a laugh.

"Is he always like this?" He asked Iron with a tired groan, frowning lightly in exhaustion.

"_Da, always..._" Iron answered, before he and the American walked down the hill towards what looked like a giant shoe of a house...oh god, what next?!

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 3! It took me a while to write this, but i'm happy with it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, give me some feedback of some kind! I'd love to hear from you all! I will be busy for the next few days with my final final exam and my prom and things so...enjoy this chapter! Hope to hear from you all!**

**спасибо = Thank you in Russian (Got it from Basic Russian website)**

**DSOTL**


End file.
